


Sick

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: First and foremost, ya girl is sick 😔🤒😔🤒😔🤒😔🤒I am the BIGGEST baby when I’m sick and I hate it so much lol it’s 520am and I’ve been up since 4am. I typed this on my phone so if there are any typos or mistakes, that’s why. I wrote this with Okoye in mind, but I didnt use any names so you can think of anyone you like lol idk, i just need some cuddles 😭😭😭





	Sick

When you fell asleep your body was sore. Not the good sore either, the sore that signaled that you were getting sick. Your throat was starting to itch and your nose was beginning to plug up. So you went to bed earlier than usual hoping some extra rest would help.

It didn’t.

You woke up almost 2 hours before your alarm went off and groaned, your body even more sore than before. The pressure you felt in your head made you want to cry, but you knew that would only make it worse.

The thing for you is that whenever you got sick you became this needy person who needed to be cared for and touched all the time, and right now no one was touching you.

It was really your fault that she wasn’t there with you. The argument the two of you had earlier that day, the one that you started, resulted in her sleeping in her own house. Halfway across town.

It was a stupid fight, really, and you couldnt even remember what it was about, but she suggested that you needed some time to cool down.

Your head throbbed and you groaned as you reached for your phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. You dialed her number, hoping that she would answer, and smiled when you heard her sleepy voice.

“Hello?” she mumbled into the phone.

“Baby?” was all you could get out. You didnt notice how sore your throat was until you tried talking.

“Y/N?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

You sniffed, hoping that would answer her question.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” she asked.

You could hear her covers ruffling as you let out a weak “mmmhmm” before sniffling again.

“I’ll be there soon, got back to sleep until I get there,” she responded before hanging up.

You placed your phone on the nightstand and smiled to yourself happy that she was coming to take care of you, and before you knew it, you were asleep.

Before long, you were awoken to a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around you and pulling you into a familiar embrace. You snuggled right in and peeked your eyes open. There she was, your lady love smiling down at you. She placed a kiss on your forehead and pulled you closer to her, and you fell back asleep.


End file.
